


Desde mi ventana

by lady_chibineko



Series: San Valentín Mystrade 2016 [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Espionaje, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6050239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_chibineko/pseuds/lady_chibineko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Este oneshot fue hecho como respuesta al reto de San Valentín 2016 del grupo Mystrade is Real 4 Us en Facebook, con el siguiente prompt: Mycroft siempre mantiene una ventana de su banco de monitores en Lestrade. Un día, mientras está en medio de una reunión terriblemente aburrida, mira a la ventana (porque se ha conveertido en un acto reflejo para él) y Lestrade se encuentra en su oficina revisando papeles. De repente, Greg se queda mirando directamente a la cámara y sonríe . No menores de 14 años</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desde mi ventana

**Título: Desde mi ventana**

**Autor:** Lady chibineko  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

 **Disclaimer:** La franquicia de Sherlock Holmes es propiedad intelectual de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y los respectivos productores de cada saga que la verdad son muchas y supongo seguirán aumentando con el pasar de los años. Esta historia entra en el universo que nos trajeron Moffat, Gatiss y la BBC de Londres.

 **Advertencia:** Este es un fic slash, lo que quiere decir relación chico-chico; si no es de su agrado este tipo de lectura por favor no sigan.

 **Nota:** Este fic fue hecho en respuesta al reto de fics de San Valentín 2016 del grupo de Facebook Mystrade is Real 4 Us. Y siento la tardanza, ya que la fecha límite era el día 14 de Febrero, pero por lo menos ya está aquí el fic.

 **Dedicatoria:** A l@s amantes del Mystrade como yo. 

En fin, enjoy the oneshot please!

~.~.~.~.~.~

En un día de semana como cualquier otro en New Scotland Yard, en el departamento de homicidios, el detective inspector Greg Lestrade se encontraba justo a lado de la sargento Sally Donovan, revisando el informe del último caso que habían logrado resolver. Un homicidio-suicidio bastante complicado y todo sin la ayuda del detective consultor Sherlock Holmes (el cual llevaba ayudándolos ya algún tiempo, casi medio año) y ni Lestrade ni el resto del equipo iba a negar que el hecho les hacía sentir un poquito de orgullo extra al no haber tenido que depender del susodicho consultor.

\- "Perfecto Sally. Queda. Ve enviando tu informe y ahora mismo envío el mío."- felicitó el inspector a la policía con una palmadita en la espalda, antes de dar la media vuelta con dirección a su propia oficina.

Pero justo antes de entrar, fue interceptado por un par de hombres vestidos con uniformes de la compañía de luz.

\- "¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?"- preguntó el policía de cabello cano con un toque de confusión.

Uno de los hombres simplemente se limitó a poner frente a Lestrade un documento que el inspector leyó de manera rápida, tras lo cual alzó las cejas sorprendido.

\- "Puse mi queja por malfuncionamiento del cableado hace 5 meses, amigo. Yo mismo tuve que solucionar el problema."- dijo el inspector de manera mordaz.

El sujeto frente a él simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Lestrade bufó en señal de fastidio.

\- "Supongo que mejor tarde que nunca. Bueno, denme unos minutos. Tengo un informe que enviar."

\- "No hay problema, jefe."- respondió el electricista jovial.

Lestrade se encogió de hombros para si mismo y entró a su oficina. Revisó una última vez su informe para asegurarse que ambos informes coincidiesen y envió el suyo a su superior. Recogió algunas de sus cosas personales y dejó entrar a los trabajadores a su oficina.

Pasadas unas horas, el hombre volvió a entrar. 

Los trabajadores hacía varios minutos ya habían desaparecido, y al parecer todo estaba limpio y en orden ¡Vaya! En más de una ocasión el estado había mandado personal a reparar desperfectos, pero era la primera vez que al irse, el lugar no era un chiquero.

El inspector probó conectar algunas cosas en los enchufes que él mismo había arreglado meses atrás. Alzó las cejas con sorpresa y júbilo, ya no sacaban chispas y al parecer funcionaban bien.

Una sonrisa acudió a su rostro. Habían hecho un buen trabajo.

Unos días después, el incidente había pasado al olvido.

~.~.~.~.~.~

**Siete meses después**

Mycroft terminó de firmar el último documento de esa mañana y con un suspiro de satisfacción miró su reloj de bolsillo.

Justo a tiempo para no variar su rutina diaria, pensó a la ligera mientras prendía la pantalla del ordenador en su escritorio.

Abrió la ventana con el vínculo a las diferentes cámaras situadas estratégicamente para vigilar a Sherlock, siendo la primera por supuesto la ubicada en el departamentucho de mala muerte en el que su hermano insistía en vivir.

Un tic nervioso se apoderó entonces de su ojo izquierdo.

El casero le estaba mostrando a una joven pareja de traficantes de drogas el lugar, lo cual quería decir que Sherlock había vuelto a ser desalojado, o simplemente había decidido cambiar de ubicación tan solo para molestarlo.

El Holmes mayor suspiró cansado. Colocar equipo de vigilancia no solo era costoso, sino también arriesgado. Pero eso a Sherlock parecía no importarle. Todo lo contrario en realidad.

Con hastío, el hombre a cargo del Gobierno Británico, comenzó a cambiar de cámaras: St. Barts, los callejones donde Sherlock se encontraba con sus contactos o los que le vendían drogas, New Scotland Yard... ¡Ah! Finalmente un respiro.

Sherlock estaba en la oficina del detective inspector Lestrade, revisando unas fotografías. Al parecer Sherlock había sido llamado para un caso.

Mycroft se colocó un par de audífonos con la intención de escuchar lo que pasaba.

Lestrade le pasó otro juego de fotos a Sherlock.

\- "Y estas son de un caso de hace dos años. Toda la familia fue masacrada: Padre, madre y los dos niños. Causa desconocida. No se llevaron ni un par de aretes, ni dinero... nada. Nunca atrapamos al maldito."

Sherlock asintió, aún revisando las fotos.

\- "No está mal, nada mal... Un siete, tal vez un ocho."

El inspector suspiró.

\- "Entonces ¿Les darás un vistazo?"

Sherlock miró al policía con el ceño fruncido.

\- "Por favor Lestrade, trata de demostrar que tu IQ es mayor al de Anderson. Es lo que acabo de decir."- dijo de manera cortante mientras se levantaba del asiento- "Me las llevo."- se puso los folios bajo el brazo.

Lestrade lo detuvo antes de que saliese de la oficina.

\- "Espera un momento, debo llenar una forma y... espera aquí, será solo un momento."- pidió el hombre justo antes de salir de la oficina.

Sherlock bufó fastidiado, pero no salió de la susodicha oficina. En cambio se dedicó a dar vueltas por el lugar.

De pronto algo llamó la atención del detective consultor, y de una esquina pareció sacar algo.

\- "No... no, no ¡Sherlock!"- gruñó el Holmes mayor, pues lo que Sherlock tenía entre sus dedos era un pequeño micrófono, el cual de pronto fue lanzado al suelo, para luego se pisoteado por la punta del zapato del joven detective.

Mycroft se sacó los audífonos apenas a tiempo para que el pitido no le perforase los tímpanos.

El policía volvió con un formato y un lapicero.

\- "Listo, solo tiene que firmar esto..."- pero no pudo continuar, pues el otro le quitó el lapicero, firmó el formato y se fue del lugar.

Mycroft suspiró.

Por lo menos Sherlock no se estaba metiendo en problemas... Y la oficina del detective inspector aún tenía 4 micrófonos más.

El hombre suspiró cansado. Había sido una buena idea intervenir dicha oficina en lugar de arreglar el usual encuentro (secuestro, intimidación, soborno), no solo porque Gregory Lestrade había demostrado ser un hombre excepcionalmente honesto y quien seguro hubiese tomado su aproximación de mala manera, sino también porque a diferencia de las cambiantes residencias y puntos de encuentro de Sherlock, aquella oficina en New Scotland Yard era un punto estable, al cual el díscolo Holmes menor volvería en algún momento si o si, y eso era un alivio.

Ahora bien, si tan solo Sherlock dejase de destruir equipo tan costoso...

~.~.~.~.~.~

**Años después, algunos meses antes de la llegada del doctor Watson**

Mycroft suspiró mientras observaba la ventana abierta en su pantalla.

Sherlock se encontraba de nuevo en la oficina del inspector Lestrade, hecho un ovillo sobre una de las sillas, mientras buscaba información en su palacio mental.

Mycroft rodó los ojos ¿Qué demoraba tanto a Sherlock? Había sido la joven vecina celosa y despechada por un amor del cual solo ella tenía conocimiento, rechazada de la forma más cruel tan solo en su imaginación.

\- "La vecina, la del departamento frente al de la víctima."- finalmente soltó el consultor y los presentes; la sargento Donovan y el inspector Lestrade, alzaron las cejas incrédulos.

\- "¿Ella? Por favor, la pobre no mataría ni una mosca."- se burló la sargento.

Lestrade la miró en señal de advertencia.

\- "Sally... tráela a la estación."

La mujer rodó los ojos, pero salió de la oficina con intención de traer a la nueva sospechosa.

Lestrade suspiró.

\- "Bien, supongo que es todo por ahora... ¿Café?"- preguntó de buena manera.

\- "Dos de azúcar."- respondió el detective consultor sin prestarle mucha atención al policía de pelo cano.

\- "Por supuesto."- dijo el otro, tomándose el desplante de buena manera y saliendo del lugar.

Sherlock entonces se puso de pie y rodeó el escritorio, comenzando a palpar los bordes del mismo.

Mycroft, quien continuaba mirando la ventana en su pantalla, se puso pálido.

No, no... ¡Ese era el último micrófono que le quedaba en esa oficina! Y supo cuando vio la medio sonrisa satisfecha de Sherlock, que pronto no habría ninguno.

Pero antes de que el micrófono fuese al suelo a ser destruido, el inspector volvió con un par de tazas de café.

\- "¿Sherlock?... Qué..."

Pero el hombre no pudo terminar su frase, pues Sherlock pasó de largo, saliendo de la oficina.

Unos segundos después, el pitido denotaba la destrucción del micrófono. Mycroft se sacó los audífonos con un gruñido.

~.~.~.~.~.~

\- "¡Sherlock! ¡¿Qué diablos?!"- preguntó por fin el policía, luego de que el micrófono que el consultor le había mostrado mientras lo instaba a guardar silencio y salir de la oficina, fuese destruido.

\- "Siempre los pone de cinco en cinco... ese era el último. Ahora solo falta la cámara. Tiene que estar en un lugar estratégico."

\- "¿Cámara?... ¿Qué?"- Lestrade tomó aire para calmarse- "¡¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?!"- preguntó el hombre tratando de no llamar la atención del resto de los presentes en homicidios- "¡¿Quién pondría micrófonos y cámaras en Scotland Yard?!"

\- "El hombre más peligroso con el cual te has topado jamás, por supuesto. Mi némesis."- respondió el más joven como si aquellas palabras lo explicasen todo.

\- "Tú..."- otro respiro profundo- "Muy bien, desde el principio ¿A quién enojaste esta vez? ¿Qué hiciste, Sherlock?"

\- "Nada, solo existir."- respondió el otro- "Y desde que no te secuestró, lo lógico era que hubiese plantado equipo en tu oficina."

A Lestrade aquello no le parecía lógico... en lo absoluto.

\- "Muy bien Sherlock, dime de quien se trata y veré como lidear con el sujeto yo mismo."- dijo un Lestrade muy serio.

Sherlock resopló burlón.

\- "No seas estúpido Gavin. No puedes contra Mycroft. Mi hermano es, después de todo, la sombra que controla a todo el país; el Gobierno Británico en sí."- dijo con petulancia antes de encaminarse a la salida.

Y de todo aquello, solo un concepto se introdujo en la mente del detective inspector.

\- "¿Otro Holmes?"- se preguntó a si mismo, aprehensivo.

~.~.~.~.~.~

**Dos semanas después de la llegada del doctor Watson a la vida de Sherlock Holmes**

Lestrade se encontraba en el departamento B del 221 de la calle Baker, conversando con John mientras ambos esperaban noticias del detective consultor, quien estaba tras la pista de uno de los casos sin resolver de Lestrade. Y había comunicado, casi de milagro, que tenía un testigo y que exigía que Lestrade lo esperase en la calle Baker.

Excentricidades del joven Holmes, sin duda. Y tras tantos años como que Lestrade estaba acostumbrado.

Claro que la presencia del doctor hacía todo más llevadero, eso si.

Greg y John habían entablado una rápida amistad, por un lado por la similaridad entre el carácter de ambos y su sentido del deber, y por el otro lado porque era una maravilla para el policía el tener por fin alguien con quien renegar de Sherlock Holmes, pero en buena lid. Cosa que había sido virtualmente imposible antes que Watson llegase; teniendo en cuenta el odio visceral que le profesaban al joven consultor no solo sus subordinados y compañeros en la estación, sino también su esposa.

Y volviendo al presente.

\- "Entonces ¿Nunca te lo has cruzado?"- preguntó Watson con genuina sorpresa.

Greg negó mientras tragaba el sorbo de té que tenía en la boca.

\- "No. En realidad hasta hace poco más de medio año, ni había escuchado de él."- y tomó otro sorbo de té antes de continuar- "Pero al parecer ese sujeto debe de saber mucho sobre mi... teniendo en cuenta que me ha espiado por años."- terminó diciendo de mal talante.

A lo que John solo sonrió, lo cual no ayudó mucho a mejorar el fastidio del policía.

\- "No sé cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo, después de tu secuestro."- renegó el hombre.

\- "Secuestros."- aclaró Watson, y ante la ceja inquisitiva del policía, dijo con soltura- "Me volvió a secuestrar ayer, solo para ver si había cambiado de opinión con lo de darle información sobre Sherlock."- y el hombre suspiró y le dio un mordisco a una galleta rellena de las que estaban en un platito entre Greg y él- "En fin, no me quejo. Por lo menos esta vez el lugar estaba con calefacción y había té y pastelillos... y luego me trajeron aquí con todo y las compras."

Greg no lo pudo evitar, tras un par de segundos de sorprendido silencio estalló en risas. Y tardó un rato en calmarse.

\- "Oh, por Dios. Eso es... es tan..."- y se deshizo en risillas una vez más, antes de que tras un par de bocanadas de aire, se calmase y mirase a John con curiosidad- "¿Y cómo es? Es decir... ¿Es igual a Sherlock? ¿Sociópata y eso?"

John ladeó la cabeza, como pensándolo un rato.

\- "Bueno, es excéntrico y dramático, y deduce toda tu vida con una mirada... y usa ropa fina, como Sherlock ¡Pero ni digas que dije eso o Sherlock me mata!"- dijo el doctor con travesura, a lo que Greg volvió a reír. Luego de un rato, Watson continuó- "Es como uno de los villanos en las películas de James Bond... aunque..."- y entonces pareció pensarlo bien y añadió- "Si es cierto eso de que es la sombra tras MI5, MI6 y quien sabe que más, vendría a ser M."- tras lo cual hizo una mueca aprehensiva.

Greg se largó a reír de nuevo, e iba a decir algo cuando de pronto el móvil de Watson sonó, dando a entender que tenía un mensaje entrante.

El rubio suspiró y le pasó el teléfono a Greg. Sherlock había enviado una dirección.

\- "Dejo esto en el fregadero y nos vamos."- anunció el doctor.

Lestrade ya se estaba poniendo el abrigo.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Greg parqueó la patrulla cerca de donde Sherlock los había citado, y ambos hombres bajaron con la intención de ir a pie las 3 cuadras que faltaban.

Tras unos pocos minutos, distinguieron al de pelo negro. Y junto a él se encontraba otro hombre vestido en un fino traje de tres piezas y quien parecía discutir con el detective de manera acalorada.

A Greg se le secaron los labios ante la presencia del sujeto, aún a la distancia.

\- "Y hablando del rey de Roma."- exhaló Watson con resignación.

\- "¿Cómo?"- preguntó Lestrade confundido.

El rubio señaló a los dos hombres discutiendo.

\- "Ese es Mycroft Holmes."

A Greg las cejas casi se le desaparecen de los alto que subieron.

\- "¿Ese es Mycroft Holmes?"- repitió casi incrédulo- "Wow..."- dijo sin poder evitarlo.

Fue el turno de Watson de alzar las cejas con incredulidad.

\- "¿Wow?"

Lestrade carraspeó.

\- "¿Qué? Es decir... Me dijiste que era como Sherlock. Y no lo es. Es... es..."- se pasó una mano por el cabello- "Dios... es elegante."- terminó de decir casi sin aliento.

John frunció el entrecejo.

\- "¡Sherlock es elegante también!"- se quejó el hombre sin pensar mucho en sus propias palabras.

\- "Eso no es cierto."- contradijo el policía- "Sherlock viste ropas finas, es cierto; pero a menudo está cubierto de restos de experimentos, suciedad, sangre y quien sabe que más. Ese hombre... mira su traje ¡Mira sus zapatos! Puedo ver el reflejo del lustre desde aquí. Ni una arruga, nada fuera de lugar... Wow."- volvió a repetir.

John Watson le dio una mirada entre confundida y acusadora, que Lestrade supo interpretar.

\- "Estoy casado, no ciego ¿De acuerdo? Adoro a mi esposa, pero igual contemplo el panorama de vez en cuando."

El rubio bufó.

\- "Mycroft Holmes es hombre."

\- "Y yo bisexual."- retrucó Lestrade airado, tras lo cual exhaló aire en señal de rendición- "Olvídalo. Solo... olvídalo. Y ni una palabra a... ¿Te incomoda?"

Watson se encogió de hombros mientras negaba.

\- "Por supuesto que no, cada quien es libre de mirar lo que quiera. Tienes razón. Y no te preocupes, soy una tumba."

Lestrade suspiró y asintió. No era su costumbre salir del closet frente a conocidos o desconocidos, mucho menos frente a personas recién incluidas en su círculo personal.

Poniéndose de acuerdo sin palabras, ambos hombres avanzaron hacia los hermanos que, enfrascados como estaban, ni se dieron cuenta de que tenían compañía.

\- "Sherlock ¡Es importante!"

\- "¡No! No me interesan tus casos, busca a otro ¡Estoy ocupado!"

Mycroft bufó.

\- "¡Oh, por favor! Este caso apenas es un 4. El tío la mató en un arranque de lujuria no satisfecha."

\- "¡¿El tío?!"- preguntó Lestrade incrédulo. Él mismo había entrevistado al sujeto y lo dejó ir por falta de evidencia. Nunca se imaginó que fuese un homicidio pasional... la diferencia de edades era abismal, sin contar con el vínculo familiar.

En tanto, Sherlock había gruñido al darse cuenta que Lestrade había escuchado aquello, y se cruzó de brazos en actitud de niño taimado.

En cuanto al Holmes mayor, este volteó sobre su sitio, enfocando su mirada en los recién llegados.

\- "Mi querido doctor Watson, nos volvemos a ver."- saludó con un movimiento de cabeza al rubio, y entonces miró al otro. Extrañamente, el estómago se le contrajo al tener al detective inspector delante suyo, en carne y hueso- "Y usted es... creo que no nos han presentado."- dijo el hombre clavando sus ojos azules y fríos sobre el policía, sin demostrar lo que sentía- "Mycroft Holmes, un placer."- y extendió la mano.

Sherlock bufó de nuevo.

A Lestrade se le atragantaron las palabras en la punta de la lengua. Si de lejos le había quitado el aliento, de cerca aquel hombre lo hacía sentir como si lo golpearan hasta sacarle todo el aire de los pulmones.

\- "Yo... si... yo... Lestrade. Greg Lestrade."- respondió por fin el policía.

Mycroft asintió, sin darse por enterado del tartamudeo previo.

\- "¡Ah! Detective inspector Lestrade. He escuchado mucho sobre usted."- dijo el hombre con voz sedosa.

\- "¿En serio?"- preguntó el otro, los micrófonos y la supuesta cámara por completo fuera de su mente en aquel momento.

Sherlock rodó los ojos, John reprimió una risita.

\- "Por supuesto, tengo mucho por lo cual agradecerle... ha cuidado de mi hermano después de todo."

\- "¡Ah! Si, claro... eso. Yo, verá... Bueno, en realidad trabajamos juntos... como equipo..."- trató de explicar el hombre.

El Holmes mayor tan solo asintió y continuó.

\- "Detective inspector Lestrade, sé como interacciona mi hermano dentro de un equipo. Tiene mi agradecimiento y mis más sinceras disculpas hacia usted y hacia su verdadero equipo."- le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa al hombre y un apretón extra de manos y luego volteó hacia Sherlock- "Te pido que lo pienses."

\- "Aburrido."- contestó el consultor con los brazos cruzados y aún mirando hacia cualquier otro lado.

Mycroft suspiró y volvió a mirar a los recién llegados.

\- "Caballeros, si me disculpan, tengo asuntos que atender."- volteó ligeramente hacia su hermano- "Sherlock"- y tras eso, se retiró.

Greg miró al hombre abordar un BMW negro que llegó de la nada, con el pulso aún acelerado y la sensación de la mano fina del Holmes contra la piel de su palma.

¡Vaya hombre!

Tomó una bocanada de aire para despejarse y miró a Sherlock.

\- "Entonces... ¿El tío de la víctima es...?"

~.~.~.~.~.~

**Muchos meses después**

Mycroft Holmes acababa de terminar de revisar, corregir y aprobar un tratado sobre compra de armamento con Medio Oriente, cuando dio cuenta de la hora.

Suspiró.

Pasaban de las 2 de la tarde y no había comido ni dormido desde la noche del día de antes de ayer.

Relajó los músculos de la espalda mientras ordenaba a su asistente que le trajese una tetera con té jazmín y un par de emparedados, antes de continuar con la revisión, corrección y aprobación del siguiente tratado.

Casi por instinto, llevó la mirada a la pantalla de su ordenador, mientras su mano se movía sobre el botón del ratón y ponía en primer plano la cámara que daba a la oficina del inspector Lestrade.

Si bien era cierto que desde hacía más de un año no tenía audio, como que no lo necesitaba. Ahora la mayoría de las actividades de Sherlock se centraban en el 221B de la calle Baker, donde en un descuido del consultor al cerrar la puerta que daba a la calle, había logrado por fin introducir el equipo correspondiente de vigilancia.

No, ya no era por necesidad. Era costumbre... y quizás algo más.

La sensación se había intensificado desde el primer y único encuentro que había tenido con el inspector y había tomado su mano en un apretón como señal de agradecimiento. La piel había sido cálida y algo áspera, producto del constante deterioro al que las manos del hombre se veían expuestas por su ritmo y línea de trabajo.

Mycroft nunca se había sentido tan fascinado por la textura de la piel de nadie, y fue todo un shock. Pero lo supo disimular bien, así que ni Sherlock se había dado cuenta.

Eso, aunado al 'ligero' interés que Mycroft había desarrollado en los últimos años por el policía, de manera lenta pero constante; había resultado en una suerte de fijación por el hombre, en donde en más de una ocasión al día, Mycroft se había atrapado a si mismo mirando la rutina del hombre de cabello cano, incluso de manera inconsciente, a través de la ventana de su ordenador. Y ya no para conocer acerca de las actividades de su hermano, sino por el mismo inspector en sí.

El hombre hacía más que fascinarlo, lo hacía suspirar como nunca antes lo había hecho. Con cada decisión, con su entrega al trabajo, con su rectitud, su aplomo, su honestidad, su candidez, sus ganas de ver lo mejor en los demás...

Su cuerpo bien formado y su actitud rebelde en ocasiones.

Mycroft estaba definitivamente acabado. Se había terminado fijando en un hombre casado... Casado y fiel. Un hombre imposible.

Por lo menos hasta un par de semanas atrás, cuando Sherlock decidió mostrar una vez más su poco tacto y sentido del tiempo, y anunciarle a todos los presentes en la reunión navideña que el doctor había arreglado, que al pobre policía su esposa lo engañaba.

Y justo por los mismos motivos por los cuales el Holmes mayor había caído rendido: su entrega al trabajo, su rectitud, su honestidad... Al parecer sinónimos, según la mujer, del desinterés de su esposo por ella y las pocas ganas de ascender posiciones y darle una mayor cantidad de cosas materiales.

El inspector, por supuesto, había terminado con el espíritu destrozado; mientras que su mujer terminaba con el matrimonio y de paso casi lo dejaba en la calle.

Mycroft había intervenido de manera sutil para evitar lo último. Se lo debía a Lestrade por su asistencia en Baskerville, aunque el policía no hubiese exigido nada a cambio del mal rato que pasó.

Bueno, le debía muchísimo más. Y le encantaría poder hacer algo para resarcir al hombre, sobre todo en aquellos momentos en los cuales al detective inspector se le veía tan escaso de ánimos.

El divorcio le había pegado duro.

Aquello era notorio a través de la cámara, donde podía verse al hombre mirar con una expresión sin vida el archivo de un viejo caso, con una taza de café al lado y una rosquilla a medio comer.

Lestrade había perdido peso, había descuidado su aseo y arreglo personal y prácticamente no salía del área de homicidios de New Scotland Yard.

Mycroft suspiró una vez más.

En verdad quería hacer algo por el inspector, lo que fuese, con tal de subirle el ánimo.

Entonces lo vio. Cuando el detective inspector llevó la taza de café a los labios para luego fruncirlos ligeramente tras tragar el sorbo tomado.

Bueno, no era algo significativo, pero ¿No había, según la creencia urbana, una relación bastante estrecha entre los policías y el café?

Sacó el teléfono móvil y le envió un mensaje a su asistente. La respuesta de Anthea no se hizo esperar.

A ver si el inspector se animaba un poco. Mycroft extrañaba las sonrisas del hombre.

~.~.~.~.~.~

**Tres días después**

Greg tomaba otro sorbo del delicioso café que ahora era posible disfrutar en el área de homicidios de New Scotland Yard, gracias a la generosa donación de un ciudadano anónimo de una igualmente generosa cantidad de café molido de calidad Premium.

De pronto era un placer llevarse la taza a los labios.

\- "Esto es bueno."- dijo para si mismo antes de volver a tomar la taza e ir a su despacho.

Estaba en medio de una investigación y como que estaba un poco estancado, pero ese café bajaba un poco el mal humor.

Se sentó en su silla y volvió la vista a los documentos desperdigados en su escritorio; cuando un golpe en la puerta lo hizo alzar la vista.

\- "Hola Greg."- saludó jovial John Watson, al tiempo que pasaba al interior del despacho del inspector, seguido de cerca de Sherlock Holmes.

\- "Lestrade."- dijo antes de sentarse y de pronto fijar su vista en la taza del hombre.

\- "Vaya, ese café huele bien."- señaló el doctor, justo al tiempo que Sherlock se paraba, giraba y hacia amago de salir del lugar con una expresión de ultraje en el rostro.

\- "¿Sherlock?"- preguntó confundido el rubio.

Sherlock se detuvo y volteó sobre su sitio. Furibundo.

\- "Ese... ese... ¡URGH! ¡¿Por qué tiene que meterse?!"

\- "¿De quién hablas?"- preguntó Watson confundido.

\- "¡El café!"- fue la respuesta que dio el consultor antes de salir por fin de la oficina.

Y algo pareció hacer click en el cerebro del doctor.

\- "¡Oh!..."

\- "¿Oh? ¿Qué es eso de oh? ¿Te importaría explicarme?"- exigió el policía, y el doctor rió por lo bajo.

\- "El café, se me hacía conocido. Es el que importa Mycroft no sé de donde en Sudamérica. A veces le envía un poco a la señora Hudson y otro poco a mí. No hace a Sherlock muy feliz que digamos."- terminó de explicar el hombre, para luego acercarse un poco más al policía y preguntar con voz confidencial- "¿Cómo estás, Greg?"

El hombre de pelo cano suspiró.

\- "Mejorando... supongo. No lo sé, creo que estaré bien... en algún momento."

John asintió y le apretó el hombro derecho en señal de apoyo.

\- "¡John!"- resonó de pronto la voz de barítono del Holmes consultor a través de todo el departamento de homicidios.

El rubio rodó los ojos.

\- "Creo que es mi señal para partir. Te veo luego... ¿Sábado en el pub? Yo invito."

\- "Claro, te veo."- se despidió el policía y al quedarse solo, no pudo evitar pensar en el motivo por el cual de pronto el Holmes mayor podría haberse animado a comprarle café de lujo a un grupo de policías en Scotland Yard.

Sin encontrar una razón, Lestrade decidió enterrar ese pensamiento en algún lugar para volver a trabajar en las pistas que tenía sobre el caso... sin embargo no le fue posible.

El mayor de los Holmes y su posible motivo para regalar café, seguían robándole varios minutos de sus pensamientos. Y estuvo así todo el día hasta que de pronto las palabras dichas por Sherlock hacía tanto tiempo atras, regresaron en un flash back.

_*Siempre los pone de cinco en cinco... ese era el último. Ahora solo falta la cámara. Tiene que estar en un lugar estratégico.*_

Greg se sobresaltó en su sitio ¡La cámara!

Casi de manera maniática y salvaje, comenzó a mirar a todos lados, como si la susodicha cámara fuese a saltar de un momento a otro frente a sus ojos.

El simple pensamiento lo hizo reírse de si mismo.

¡Tranquilo Lestrade!

Pero Sherlock había destrozado un micrófono de espionaje frente a sus narices, poco más de un año atrás.

Y entonces, en una rememoración de su único encuentro, Greg visualizó a un Mycroft Holmes pulcro y elegante.

Y lo siguiente que vino a la mente del inspector, lo hizo de pronto entrar en un estado de pánico al pensar.

_*¡Y yo con estas fachas!*_

Mientras observaba su reflejo sudoroso y descuidado en la superficie brillante de la pantalla del ordenador que tenía en su escritorio.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Mycroft Holmes dio un vistazo a la ventana abierta de la cámara que daba a la oficina de Lestrade y frunció el entrecejo.

Tomaba un pequeño descanso entre la revisión de los varios informes clasificados de ese día, y por supuesto su atención fue de manera directa al hombre.

Y no, no era que lo estuviese acosando... más de lo habitual.

El asunto era que desde hacía unos días atrás, el inspector había dado un giro de 180º a la actitud de muerto en vida que había demostrado al mundo desde la separación con su esposa; pasando de vestirse, sentirse y verse como un indigente, a ser un hombre que cuidaba su aspecto, incluso con mayor dedicación que antes de su separación marital.

En un primer momento, Mycroft llegó a pensar que el detective había encontrado un nuevo interés amoroso, lo cual definitivamente le dejó un amargo sabor en la boca. Pero tras 48 horas de seguimiento continuo (y de nuevo no, no estaba acosando al detective; sino que al ser un importante asociado de Sherlock, aquello era parte del protocolo), el supuesto interés amoroso fue descartado por completo.

Así que Mycroft simplemente siguió observando al inspector Lestrade, tan solo por hacerlo.

Quizás se había convertido en un hábito para él. Aunque en realidad dicha actividad podría caer más en la categoría de placer culposo.

Eso si Mycroft Holmes tuviese algún motivo para sentir culpa.

Lo cual no era el caso.

Aunque... mejor dejar de pensar en ellos.

Mycroft suspiró de manera inconsciente.

El inspector había encontrado un hueco el día anterior en su itinerario para ir a la peluquería. Mycroft debía de admitir que el corte le quedaba bien, todo parejo y prolijo. Y se notaba que el inspector había decidido a conciencia su atuendo de ese día, era la primera vez en años que al usar aquella corbata gris, lo hacía con una camisa que realmente combinase.

Tal vez tan solo trataba de reponerse de la depresión post divorcio, tratando de verse primero mejor por fuera.

¿Qué podría ser lo adecuado para una ocasión como aquella?

~.~.~.~.~.~

Dos semanas habían pasado y Greg parpadeaba desconcertado ante el nuevo presente que aparecía esa mañana en el escritorio de su oficina.

Era un juego de tres corbatas en colores fríos. Unas muy elegantes corbatas de seda en colores fríos, de esas que él no podía dar el lujo de comprarse.

Aunque cierto sujeto con un cargo menor en el Gobierno Británico si podría.

Greg ya no sabía que pensar.

Tomó la cajita, la cerró de nuevo y metió todo al cajón superior de su escritorio.

Primero café, luego un pastel de chocolate bastante fino y luego pastitas rellenas, aparecieron para el disfrute de todos en homicidios. Luego comenzaron a aparecer los presentes en su oficina: las mancuernas con sus iniciales, la correa nueva cuando se le rompió su vieja correa una tarde de un día cualquiera y ahora las corbatas.

Y aunque no tenían remitente, Greg sabía de donde venían los regalos. Mycroft Holmes.

El solo pensamiento lo hizo sonrojar.

¿Lo estaba cortejando? Porque Greg se sentía como si lo estuviesen corgejando... Nunca antes el policía había sido cortejado, y aunque eso lo hacía sentir un poco incómodo... también lo hacía sentir sumamente especial.

Un agradable calorcito se instauró en su pecho hasta que un pensamiento lo hizo fruncir el entrecejo.

¿No se suponía que cuando tratas de meterte en los pantalones de alguien, lo haces un poco más presencialmente?

De pronto Greg sintió su rostro arder, porque se daba cuenta que la idea no lo molestaba en absoluto... Mycroft Holmes tratando de meterse en sus pantalones. Sep, la imagen era tentadora.

La boca se le secó toda.

Hasta que recordó que al hombre solo lo había visto una (gloriosa) vez ¡Urgh! ¿Qué hacer?

No tenía el número del hombre y la única vez que el Holmes lo había contactado para sacar al Sherlock del problema en Baskerville, había aparecido un número irrastreable en su móvil. E ir a preguntarle a Sherlock no era una opción.

¡Si tan solo encontrara la maldita cámara! Pero había revisado lo más disimuladamente que había podido sin encontrarla.

Era desesperante.

\- "¿Señor?"- vino de pronto la voz de Sally desde la puerta, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Lestrade parpadeó varias veces mientras volvía a la realidad.

\- "El sospechoso está en custodia."- dijo finalmente, y Lestrade se levantó con un suspiro.

De seguro fue que estaba distraído, o tal vez fue el destino; pero el hombre se tropezó con sus propios pies y terminó de espaldas en el suelo y siendo inmediatamente asistido por la sargento para ayudarlo a pararse.

Y fue mientras se levantaba, con la vista yendo del techo a la pared, que de pronto notó un brillito muy pequeño, en una de las esquinas del marco con su diploma de graduación de la academia de policía, ese que estaba justo a la derecha de su escritorio.

Contuvo el aliento.

\- "¿Se encuentra bien, jefe? ¿Algún golpe?"

\- "¿Qué? ¡No, no! Todo bien... Erm, ve adelantándote Sally, voy detrás de ti."- la tranquilizó Lestrade, quedándose ligeramente rezagado.

Y luego, como quien no quiere la cosa, se dirigió hacia su diploma y fingió limpiar algo en el vidrio.

Y allí la vio. Era apenas un puntito, no más de 5 milímetros de diámetro ¡Parecía sacada de una película de James Bond!

Greg dio media vuelta y salió de su oficina con la cabeza hecha un lío.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Mycroft suspiró satisfecho al ver en las noticias de la tarde la repetición de la conferencia de prensa dada por el detective inspector Greg Lestrade acerca de como se resolvió el último caso, el supuesto homicidio-suicidio de los esposos Cotton; donde el verdadero culpable había sido al final el amante del esposo.

El inspector había usado una de las corbatas que Mycroft le diese, así como las mancuernas de plata en los puños de su mejor camisa.

El pelirrojo sintió un calorcito agradable al ver al oficial de policía ataviado con sus presentes.

¿Sería demasiado regalarle una o dos camisas de seda? Seguro se le verían divinas.

Mycroft pudo sentir su rostro calentarse al imaginar la escena. 

Suspiró.

¿Tal vez debería de echarle un vistazo al inspector?

Y justo acababa de abrir la ventana de vigilancia en su laptop, cuando un toque se escuchó y su siempre fiel Anthea abrió la puerta.

\- "Señor, la reunión comienza en 10 minutos en la sala 3. Recomiendo ir avanzando, usted sabe que el cónsul árabe es bastante puntual."

Mycroft volvió a suspirar, tomó unos folios y su laptop, y se encaminó hacia la salida de su oficina. Luego sería.

Veinte minutos después, Mycroft hacía todo lo posible por mantenerse atento a la discusión. Esa tenía que ser, de lejos, una de las reuniones más tediosas que había tenido.

Y lo peor era que aún no terminaba.

Emitió una sonrisa falsa y asintió, mientras que de manera disimulada abría la ventana que conectaba a la cámara que tenía en la oficina de Lestrade. Anthea lo miró enarcando una ceja, pero él la ignoró.

Un par de minutos de Gregory lo ayudarían a despejarse un poco. De eso estaba seguro.

Y ¡Oh! Suerte la suya, el policía se encontraba sentado en su escritorio, al parecer escribiendo algo con marcador en unos papeles.

¡Qué apuesto se veía! Aún se encontraba vestido igual que cuando dio la conferencia esa mañana.

Volvió a asentir ligeramente hacia el consul árabe mientras el 75% de su atención se centraba en el detective inspector, quien por cierto veía muy satisfecho los papeles donde al parecer terminó de escribir algo. Comenzó a revisarlos y asintió satisfecho una vez más.

Y de pronto sucedió lo inimaginable.

El inspector fijó su vista de manera directa a la cámara... y sonrió ¡Sonrió!

A Mycroft se le paró el corazón, y a su lado Anthea le sirvió un vaso de agua.

El cónsul lo miró un poco confundido.

\- "¿Se encuentra bien, señor Holmes?"

\- "¿Qué? ¡Oh, si! Si, todo bien... un espasmo involuntario. Lo siento, por favor continúe."- respondió el Holmes de manera carismática, con la firme intención de cerrar la ventana que mostraba al inspector, cuando de pronto el hombre alzó una hoja escrita en letras grandes con marcador.

**_"Buenas tardes Mycroft"_ **

Decía la primera hoja. El Gobierno Británico aguantó la respiración.

**_"Me preguntaba si quisiera"_ **

**_"Salir a tomar un café conmigo"_ **

**_"Digamos esta tarde a las 6"_ **

**_"En el café a la vuelta de NSY"_ **

**_"Lo esperaré"_ **

El esfuerzo que tuvo que realizar Mycroft Holmes para continuar como si nada hubiese pasado, fácilmente podría considerarse como sobre humano.

Su corazón tamborileaba como loco en su pecho y sentía las manos y el rostro entumecido.

El hombre no sabía si aquello era un sueño hecho realidad o una cruel broma hacia su persona.

Sea como fuese, lo descubriría esa tarde a las 6.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Greg tomó otro sorbo de café antes de revisar la hora en su reloj de pulsera.

Las 6:03 de la tarde.

Suspiró con desaliento mientras se llamaba a si mismo idiota ¿Por qué iba una persona como Mycroft Holmes estar atento a lo que sucediese en la oficina de alguien como Greg Lestrade?

Pensar que el hombre hubiese estado atento a alguien como él era ridículo. Lo más probable es que fuese un practicante o una secretaria o alguien así quien estuviese a cargo de revisar de vez en cuando lo que sucedía con esa cámara.

Seguro...

\- "Buenas tardes, detective inspector Lestrade. Excuse mi demora, pero me fue imposible salir antes de la oficina. Algunos... asuntos menores captaron mi completa atención durante toda la tarde."

Greg se había quedado congelado con la taza de café a medio camino de sus labios una vez más, cuando aquella voz llegó a sus oídos.

Alzó los ojos marrón hazel con lentitud y los posó en el hombre del otro lado de la mesa, quien lo miraba de manera casual mientras se apoyaba con familiaridad y elegancia sobre un paraguas cerrado.

Greg bajó la taza con lentitud.

\- "¿Y bien?"- preguntó el político.

\- "¿Y bien?"- repitió Greg un tanto confundido.

\- "¿Puedo sentarme?"

Greg se sonrojó por completo.

\- "¿Qué? ¡Si, si! ¡Por favor!"- respondió, mientras señalaba la silla frente a él.

Una pequeña sonrisa se mostró en los labios del político, mientras este tomaba asiento.

\- "Veo que se adelantó un poco inspector."- dijo el hombre señalando el café, haciendo que el policía se sonrojase de nuevo.

\- "BUeno, era para pasar el rato. Pero... ya sabe, ir por un café significa café y postre; así que creo que no me adelanté tanto."

Las cejas de Mycroft Holmes se alzaron en señal de sorpresa.

\- "Oh, en ese caso ¿Alguna recomendación?"

Greg sonrió.

\- "El pye de cereza aquí es tan bueno que casi es un crimen."

Mycroft asintió y cuando la camarera se acercó a pedir las órdenes, ambos pidieron pye de cereza, con helado al costado en el caso del policía. Y mientras el de pelo cano pidió otro café, Mycroft pidió un té de frutos rojos.

Greg se emocionó. Té sobre café, eso era algo nuevo que descubría sobre el tipo con el que había estado fantaseando las últimas semanas, y sin darse cuenta sonrió de manera notoria.

\- "¿Algo que desee compartir, inspector?"- preguntó Mycroft con bastante curiosidad, aunque bien disimulada.

Greg volvió a sonrojarse, pero decidió tomar al toro por los cuernos. O al Holmes por las solapas, en este caso.

\- "Bueno."- dijo manteniendo la misma sonrisa- "Es agradable por fin saber algo más de la persona que debe conocerme tan bien como me conozco yo mismo, aunque sea solo el hecho de que prefiere pedir té a café con el postre."- hizo una pausa dramática y continuó- "Pero claro, yo no ando poniendo cámaras y micrófonos en oficinas ajenas como si viviese en una película de espías."

Mycroft suspiró. Había esperado aquel reclamo, era cierto, pero pensó que se daría más adelante en la velada, o tal vez algún otro día. Al parecer el detective seguía teniendo sorpresas para él a pesar de todo el tiempo que, como bien había señalado, llevaba conociéndolo a través de la ventana de su ordenador.

\- "Supongo que es ahora cuando, con justa razón, me reclama por dicho hecho mientras me muestra lo molesto que está."

Greg ladeó la cabeza y negó con facilidad.

\- "No estoy molesto. Debería, pero no lo estoy. Ya no."

\- "¿No?"

Los pedidos llegaron y Greg agradeció a la camarera con una sonrisa, antes de volver su atención al Holmes frente a él.

\- "No. Luego de tantos años trabajando con tu hermano... ¿Puedo tutearte? En fin, luego de tantos años de relación laboral ¡Y de amigos! Eso es, supongo que estoy algo así como... inmunizado ante la ideología Holmes, incluyendo la falta que respeto por mi privacidad."

Fue el turno de Mycroft de sonrojarse.

\- "Ya veo."- dijo mientras le daba un sorbo al té, el cual estaba, inesperadamente, exquisito.

\- "Además, si no reclamé en todo este tiempo, sería ridículo hacerlo ahora."

El pelirrojo alzó de nuevo las cejas en señal de interrogación, a lo que el policía añadió.

\- "Sherlock me dijo que debía de haber una cámara en mi oficina el día que se deshizo de lo que, él aseguró, era el último micrófono... Y para el registro, considero los regalos que me enviaste, disculpa suficiente."- y esbozó una sonrisa mientras le guiñaba un ojo coqueto al político.

Mycroft no sabía ni donde meterse.

\- "Oh... veo..."

Greg volvió a sonreírle.

El Holmes decidió enfocarse en el pye, y le dio una pequeña probada. Abrió los ojos sorprendido.

\- "Definitivamente un crimen."- dijo antes de llevarse otro pequeño pedazo a la boca.

Greg tan solo rió de buena gana.

\- "Entonces, señor Holmes."- llamó la atención Lestrade del otro con el espíritu volando muy alto- "¿Listo para que nos conozcamos de una manera un tanto más... física y menos virtual?"

Mycroft no necesitó demasiado tiempo para pensar en su respuesta, así que adoptando una actitud un poco más calmada, más propia de él, asintió con una sonrisa sincera en los labios y una esperanza a futuro.

\- "Esa, mi querido detective inspector, es una propuesta que estaré encantado de aceptar."

Greg estiró la mano sobre la mesa para sellar aquello con un apretón de manos, que Mycroft correspondió casi de inmediato, volviendo a sentir con gran placer la piel cálida del policía contra la suya propia.

Definitivamente mucho mejor que una simple imagen desde de la ventana de su ordenador.

 

**The End**

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Hola a todos!

Pues aquí el quinto y último fic con el que me comprometí para el reto de oneshots Mystrade para San Valentín 2016. En serio espero que les haya gustado leerlo tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo.

También quiero agradecer a todos los que han sido y son mis lectores. Sé que no todos leerán este oneshot, pero igual tengo que escribirlo aquí. 

Este es mi fic número 50. Puede que para muchos no sea algo muy importante, pero para mí lo es. Cuando comencé a escribir ya hace más de década y media atrás, nunca creí que este hobby mío durara tanto o se volviese tan importante. Escribir ha sido, en más de un caso, una fuente de alivio para mí, un medio de expresar mis emociones, de sacar mi frustración, de compartir mis alegrías y todo aquello que me gusta.

Escribir se ha convertido en una parte importante de mi vida, y lo mejor de todo es que es algo que he sido capaz de compartir con personas en todo el mundo, lo cual hace esto aún mucho más especial.

Así que gracias una vez más por dedicar unos minutos a permitirme entregar una parte de mi a cada uno de ustedes. Con suerte serán muchos años y fics más.

Un beso felino para todos.

chibineko chan  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

~.~.~.~.~.~

**_Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO_ **

Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias.


End file.
